Rowena Ravenclaw, una historia
by Irisa Seli
Summary: Es como me imagino que fue la vida de los fundadores. en aquella época las mujeres no trabajaban... entonces como es que se hizo "profesora"? ¿Y como consiguieron el castillo? Dejadme Reviews o caeré en una profunda depresión.
1. La familia

Disclaimer: Ya sabeis, todo este precioso mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling.  
  
Esta historia se me ocurrió una tarde que estaba muerta de aburrimiento. Decidme si os gusta. Reviews!!  
  
  
  
  
  
No espero, querido lector, que esta lectura te proporcione nada nuevo. Pero también creo que necesito desahogarme, y ¿con quien mejor que con alguien que no conozco, y que lo más probable, no conoceré?  
  
Sin embargo mi intención no es, y espero lograrlo, aburrirte con largas descripciones y vanas explicaciones de cosas y sucesos que, estoy segura, no son de tu interés.  
  
Supongo que para que llegues a comprender esta historia, mi vida, tendré que empezar por intentar hacerte entender como soy, como he sido, y como son y han sido las personas que han pasado por mi vida.  
  
Empezaré por presentarme. Mi nombre es Rowena. Rowena Ravenclaw. Hija mayor de la prestigiosa familia de sangre pura Ravenclaw.  
  
Mi padre fue ministro de magia. ¿Su nombre? Jacques Ravenclaw. Hijo a su vez de Jacques Ravenclaw...  
  
Mi padre era el hijo menor de una rica familia. Tuvo una infancia normal hasta que durante la gran guerra perdió a su hermano. Nunca se recuperó de ese golpe, y durante más de veinte años culpó a la humanidad de su muerte. Hasta que conoció a mi madre.  
  
Entonces el tenia treinta y dos , mi madre contaba con veintitrés. Muchas mujeres habían intentado, fracasando, conquistarlo. Pero solo lo cautivó la frialdad de mi madre. Ella había oído hablar de el, más mal que bien. Era conocido por su codicia y su frialdad, frialdad no solo con sus trabajadores, sino también para con sus iguales.  
  
Cansada de su insistencia mi madre aceptó casarse con el con una sola condición. Que en seis meses cambiara radicalmente de actitud. Mi padre pasó entonces a ser conocido como el hombre más generoso de la comarca, y mi madre pasó a ser Lady Ravenclaw. ¿Su nombre? Diana, Diana Ravenclaw.  
  
Los padres de ambos vieron con buenos ojos esta unión, ella ganaba muchas riquezas, el ganaba unos títulos de nobleza. Gracias a esto y a el buen ojo de mi padre por los negocios fueron subiendo en el ministerio hasta llegar a ser el ministro, uno de los mejores hasta... pero no, no quiero adelantarme.  
  
A los dos años de casarse nací yo. Mi padre esperaba con ansia un varón, un primogénito, pero no se decepcionó. Al cabo de tres años nació mi hermana Vanesa, y después aunque no dejaron de intentarlo no volvieron a tener hijos.  
  
Mi madre siempre había creído en la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, gracias a eso mi hermana y yo tuvimos una muy buena educación. Con los mejores profesores en todas las materias, desde pociones hasta artes oscuras pasando por encantamientos y transformaciones.  
  
Al poco de cumplir yo los diecisiete mi madre murió. Pasé a ser la señora de la casa, todos los elfos venían a solucionar sus dudas a mi, pues mi padre sin ella volvió a su carácter de antes. Aunque no en tanta medida, sufría ataques de cólera que solo podían ser aplacados con mi hermana. Esto era posible por que esta era idéntica físicamente a mi madre, de estatura mediana, cabello castaño facciones finas y piel cobriza. Con una silueta que empezaba a verse bonita. En cambio yo era como mi padre, pelo tan negro como el carbón, alta, piel blanca y facciones marcadas.  
  
El al recordarla se calmaba, por lo que surgió entre mi padre y mi hermana una complicidad de la que me vi absuelta.  
  
Respecto al carácter yo era más bien como mi madre, lanzada, con ideas, dinámica. Pero con una excesiva timidez, cosa que dificultaba mucho. Mi hermana al contrario no le avergonzaba nada, pero le gustaba más estar tumbada jugando con su lechuza que moverse libremente por los campos y pueblos.  
  
Al cumplir los dieciocho entendí que necesitaba un cambio de aires, decidí por lo tanto dejar la comarca. Pero ¿Qué hacer? Pronto se me ocurrió una buena solución, buscar una familia con hijos pequeños y ser una profesora interina.  
  
A mi padre esta idea le parecía rebajarse, pero vio que me hacía tanta ilusión y que mi hermana estaba de mi parte que decidió dejarme probar. Creo que tenía la esperanza de que a la primera de cambios volvería a sus brazos y yo solo por no darle ese gustó decidí que no me rendiría nunca. 


	2. profesora

Mi padre usó sus contactos para encontrar una casa de noble familia que buscaran una profesora, encontró una que no tenía, según el, ninguna pega. Al mes inicié mi viaje.  
  
En aquella época, querido lector, no había la red de chimeneas que hay hoy en día, así que me tuve que conformar con un carruaje pues a las mujeres se nos estaba prohibido aparecernos sin la compañía padre o marido, y el mío poco estaba dispuesto a acompañarme a lo que era, según sus ideas, mi perdición.  
  
La casa estaba a unas ciento cincuenta millas de la nuestra, eso no me echó para atrás, más bien al contrario. El estar lejos de la influencia de mi padre lo hacía todo más interesante.  
  
Llegué a última hora de ese mismo día. Los señores de la casa estaban ya acostados así que la única persona que me recibió fue el elfo mayordomo. Me acompañó a mi nueva habitación con muchos honores, me sirvió una taza de té caliente y se despidió.  
  
Cuando me ya me había quitado el abrigo apareció una elfo para preguntar si necesitaba algo más, le respondí educadamente que no necesitaba nada excepto saber a que hora servían el desayuno y a que hora se suponía que me tenía que levantar.  
  
- Los señoritos y los señores desayunan a las ocho y media- me dijo- pero raramente estudian antes de desayunar; creo que será suficiente con que se levante un poco después de las siete.  
  
Le pregunté si tendría la amabilidad de llamarme a las siete en punto y, después de asegurarme que lo haría, desapareció. Mientras me tomaba el te me senté al lado de la pequeña chimenea donde quemaba algo de lo que, seguramente, había sido un fuego bien alimentado.  
  
Pensaba irme a dormir cuando me di cuenta de que no me habían subido las maletas, inicié la búsqueda de una campanilla, pero como no encontré ninguna cogí la vela y me aventuré por el largo pasillo hasta unas escaleras por las que bajé. Por el camino me encontré con una señora muy bien vestida y le expliqué que quería, no sin una carga de dudas por que no sabía si era una doncella o la señora de la casa. Resultó que era la doncella de la dama. Con aires de hacerme una concesión inaudita, se dignó a encargarse personalmente de hacérmelas llegar.  
  
Después de esperar y esperar, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a salir apareció una elfina, pidiendo miles de disculpas y dándose castigos, con las maletas. Después de convencerla para que no me ayudara desapareció, desempaqueté unas cuantas cosas y me fui a dormir con muchas ganas, por que estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una extraña sensación de soledad que se mezclaba con una aguda conciencia de la novedad de mi situación y una curiosidad por lo que aún no conocía.  
  
Yo no puedo hacer como muchos otros autores: no tengo corazón para detallar todo mi aburrimiento a los lectores (N/A: no me refiero a nadie de ff.net, todos sois estupendos.) No os aburriré con una explicación detallada de todo lo que averigüé a la mañana siguiente. Sin duda habrá suficiente con un pequeño esbozo de los miembros de la familia y una visión general de los seis primeros meses que viví con ellos.  
  
Comenzaré con el cabeza de familia. Por lo que decían el señor Gryffindor era un caballero educado. Un devoto cazador de animales salvajes, un mago experto y de la buena vida. Y digo por lo que decían porque excepto en contadas ocasiones tardaba semanas en verlo, a menos que en cruzar un vestíbulo o pasear por el parque se me cruzaba una figura de un señor alto y robusto.  
  
La señora Gryffindor era una dama muy elegante y atractiva de cuarenta años; a su belleza no le hacía falta poner colorete ni postizos; por lo que parecía, su principal distracción consistía en celebrar fiestas y asistir como también a vestirse a la última moda. No la vi hasta las once, cuando me honró con una visita. Se limitó a pasar por el aula, a desearme buenos días, estuvo dos minutos de pie delante de la chimenea y me dijo cuatro trivialidades sobre el tiempo y el viaje. Después de esa visita me hizo un par más en ausencia de mis alumnos para ilustrarme sobre mis obligaciones para con ellos.  
  
El hijo mayor, John, alias "el pequeño john" tenía diez años cuando llegué. Era un nió mono, fuerte y saludable, sincero y de buen corazón, que podría haber sido un buen chico si lo hubieran educado bien, pero entonces era rústico, desobediente, sin escrúpulos, ignorante e incapaz de aprender nada. Quizás los maestros conseguirían algo más, porque el curso siguiente empezaba las clases como mago.  
  
El señorito Charles era el preferido de la madre. Tenía un año y poco menos que su hermano, pero era mucho más bajito, pálido y no tan activo y robusto. Era un hombrecito cobarde, caprichoso y egoista que solo se esforzaba en hacer maldades y solo usaba la inteligencia para decir mentiras, no tanto como para ocultar sus faltas sino también por maldad.  
  
Con unas cuantas observaciones más habré acabado de momento con el aburrimiento de las descripciiones.  
  
*************** ***************  
  
¿Que os ha parecido? Espero continuar muy prontito, pero dejadme reviews por favor!!!! 


End file.
